The Power of the Soul
by Irreverence
Summary: Raven finds a child who she raises as a favor to a friend. But will he grow up to stay with the branwen clan or escape them to live a new life.
1. Chapter 1

-Location-Unknown

A calm night it was, save for the sounds of the insects chirping and occasional howling. Or was it?

A loud roar disrupted the silence of the forest followed by sounds of footsteps of human and beasts. A chase it seemed, a human women was being chased by a pack of beowolves. Any attempts of her escaping were being blocked. They continued thier chase even as thier numbers declined to half of what it were.

Taking an opportunity she hid something in the bushes and took off immediately. The wolves continued following her uncaring for what reason she stopped. They were only fueled by thier animalistic drive, to kill humans.

-Location-Anima(Woods)

A group with weapons of various forms arrived with a woman with raven black hair and crimson red eyes being at thier forefront. She crouched down to take a look at a body in the bushes.

"You fool" she spoke to the mangled body her expression angry but masking sadness "Maybe it's my fault" she whispered to herself.

"Raven over here, there's a child" A woman with dark brown hair and icy blue eyes spoke.

"Retrieve the child Vernal I will raise it. As a last wish to an old friend" Raven said.

Vernal took the child and handed it to Raven. The child was a boy with white hair and abyss black eyes. He seemed different from a normal child since he didn't utter a sound.

"This Child I'll name Caligo the tribe's instrument of destruction" Raven says and hands the child back to Vernal. They head back to the rest of thier tribe.

A few years later...


	2. Chapter 2

Calamity of Destruction

Flames, destruction, shattered houses, rubble. The village had been changed beyond recognition. People fleed thier homes trying to escape but were instantly cut down.

"Show no mercy" Raven Branwen leader of the Branwen tribe spoke. Her words were chilling, her tribe members knew what would happen to those that didn't follow instructions.

"Yes Mother" A teen, maybe older said. His most defining features were his black eyes and white hair.

*Slash* He cut down a fleeing woman. The child she was holding fell down.

"MOMMY" the child wailed.

"Caligo Silence that nuisance" Raven spoke clutching her head.

*Strike* He impaled the child.

"Good, let the hunt continue" She said as the tribe members scattered.

Caligo looked at the corpse he impaled. He spat at it.

"Weakness isn't tolerated" He told it, then left to scavenge some houses.

"The weak will be eradicated and the strong will survive" He said to himself.

-Location Anima(Downtrodden path)

The rest of the tribe met afther gathering all the food or valuables they could find and walked. They began to head back to thier base. Raven didn't use her semblance due to exhaustion or atleast that's the reason she gave. The tribe members didn't care much for it and just continued along.

Caligo looked at the sword that was given to him by his mother. It was midnight black with white streaks on it now dyed red due to it's usage.

"Next week a trial will take place, which you will have to survive to be formally integrated as a Branwen" Raven said.

"Yes, I have heard of it, I will not fail" Caligo said.

"Well said" Raven said.

-Location Anima(Branwen Base)

They arrived back at thier base fairly quick. The members left to rest or deposit thier loot while Raven and Caligo headed to Raven's hut. There Vernal waited for them.

"Raven, Caligo welcome back" she said taking a look at them.

Raven didn't respond while Caligo just nodded.

They walked inside but Vernal stopped Caligo.

"You're limping seems like you took an injury to the leg" Vernal said.

"Yes, I was hoping you wouldn't notice" he said revealing a cut near his knee."Got clawed while escaping from those Grimm".  
He sat down as Vernal tied some herbs around his leg.

"It would be beneficial if you had his aura unlocked Raven" Vernal said looking at the cut.

"Sadly I can't, for some reason his aura feels static and even if I could I wouldn't he'll have to unlock it the same way I did, in battle" Raven said.

"Understood" he said standing up "Even without aura I can still fight" he said to Vernal slightly angry.

"It would be better for you to rest, I don't doubt how capable you are, but you won't disobey me" Raven said pushing him down and staring at him.

He tried to match her gaze but failed and replied with a "Fine" as he passed out due to exhaustion.

Raven and Vernal left him alone as they went outside.

(Next time: Survive the trial)


	3. Chapter 3

The Trial of the crow

A week later the day of the trial arrived.

The kids who were of eligible age were taken for the trial. The trial would take place once every four years. The participants would have to survive in a grimm infested part of the forest alone or join up with others.

"Fine enter" A older ragged looking tribe member beckoned us in. Other tribe members stood guard at the perimeter not allowing anyone to leave the area before the time is up.

All of the kids entered as thier exit was blocked. A roar sounded in the distance.

Caligo uncaring went forward, not glancing at the others. This was going to be easy he thought.

Moving across the jungle he noticed footsteps in the ground indicative that grimm were present unsheated his sword and began to forage for whatever was edible in the area. A couple of berries,mushrooms later he sat down in the shade of a tree and took a snack as he decided to go hunt for meat.

He left his spot to check on the roars that were echoing deeper inside.

The roars were patternless as they would be loud or sometimes disappear entirely. Finally he spotted a beowolf it was munching on something. It was late afternoon about now with the intensity of heat being the highest.

He laid low, stealthily approaching the beowolf making sure to not make a sound. When he reached in range he unsheathed his sword and decapitated the beowolf before sheathing it.

But that seemed to be a mistake.

Several beowolf appeared from behind the shrubbery intending to avenge thier pack member led by a alpha.

Caligo realized he had made a mistake so he tried backing off. But the whole pack pounced on him all at once. He tried dodging to create distance and escape but his foot started hurting.

'I shouldn't have taken it lightly' he thought weaving through the attacks of the pack while slowly losing breath.

"Hey back off" A voice sounded as a beowolf was sliced in half.

A boy with grey hair and grey eyes with a comparitively good physique charge in with a axe.

"Are you fine?" Another voice this one of a girl's asked. She made Violet hair and purple eyes.

"I didn't need the help" Caligo said somehow getting he could hardly take a step.

A beowolf tried to get a strike in but it was impaled by a spear used by the girl.

Seeing thier numbers quickly decreasing the alpha gave a howl which seemed like a sign to retreat. The beowolves retreated, followed by thier alpha guarding them.

"Good work Violet and how is he?" The boy said.

"He's fine it seems" Caligo fell down as she said that "Or not, take care of him Earl"

"Fine" Earl said walking up to Caligo.

"Hey there Caligo was it, we've seen you a bunch of times with Raven, we're staying in a cave nearby it's getting late so you might as well join us. Oh and I'-" he said.

"Yeah I've heard your names. I might as well join you since it seems staying out here in this state seems unwise" Caligo says.

"Great lend me your arm" He says letting Caligo put his arm on his shoulder.

".." Caligo didn't say anything as he lent his arm.

"I'll be at the front to check for any threats" Violet said as she started walking. Caligo and Earl followed her.

\- Trial Area(Waterfall Cave)

After walking a bit they reached an opening next to a small waterfall. They entered it as Caligo settled on the ground.

"Why am I so weak?" Caligo whispered to himself.

"It's getting dark so don't try leaving the cave. I can't guarantee your safety out there, I'll be back soon just going to check where the others are" Violet said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of things here" Earl said setting his axe down.

"Fine" Violet said as she left the cave.

Earl monitored the cave entrance as Caligo rested. They didn't speak to each other since everytime he tried Caligo would feign sleep.

"What do you think about all this killing that we do?" Earl said staring outside.

"It's neccesary, else we won't be able to survive" Caligo replied, surprisingly.

"I don't know about you but all the lives I've taken they seem to have been needless" Earl said "Are we truly the strong?" Earl said staring straight at Caligo.

Caligo couldn't speak. He wanted to say 'of course' but something in that gaze made him hesistate. So he choose to stay silent.  
Earl turned back to keeping watch.

It turned darker the sun was about to set.

"Where is she?" Earl said.

He looked towards Caligo.

"I'm just going to check on something will you be fine?" Earl said.

"Yeah" he replied unenthusiasticaly.

"I'll be back soon" He said taking his axe in his hands.

'I should've been out there fighting' Caligo thought as he sat up.

He managed to stand up properly and went towards the cave entrance.

"Skrrr" He heard a strange noise.

"Graah" Earl's voice sounded.

"Seems like he's caught up in some trouble. What do I do?" Caligo said contemplating.  
He could remain here and recover till he was fine and return when the trial ended the next day or go check it out.

"I've handled stronger" he said as he made his way deep into the forest from where he heard the sounds.

-Trial Woods(Deep)

Caligo finally reached to the origin of the sounds. He had to swat off several webs in the way. Reaching here he realized why.

There was a massive spider web and on it lay human's wrapped up in the silk.

"Earl" I say.

"Caligo escape" I heard Earl's voice.

"Quickly before it returns" Violet's voice said. Both of them seemed to be covered in silk.

"Skreee" Caligo heard a loud noise behind him as he ducked and dodged a limb.

"A spider Grimm!" Caligo said flabbergasted.

It didn't give him chance to blink as it went for another attack. Caligo countered with his sword and slashed at on it's limbs.  
It didn't have much of an effect except enraging it.

"SKREE" the grimm shot a web that hit caligo. He didn't get stuck but his mobility was severely restricted.

The grimm kept on attacking as Caligo kept on deflecting the attacks and dodging the web shots. His hands started hurting so much he couldn't grasp his sword as it fell.

"No I won't...be eradicated, I'm not..weak, I'l.. d..estroy you" He said unmoving.

The spider calmed down it had won it's prey ready for consumption. As it approached Caligo it started getting pushed back by a dark aura surrounding Caligo.

"Immortality will be achieved. Through this we will rise to become a vessel of destruction. For death doesn't exist reality shall be shattered. My soul released will be reborn to...create a path of desolation" He spoke unconciously. The aura intensified as caligo got up and picked up his sword easily cutting throught the webs around him.

The Spider grimm felt threatened fighting such an opponent, but it wouldn't let it's efforts go to waste. It went on a rampage creating threads and attacking Caligo with it's limbs. He was having trouble fighting back even with aura.

Being pushed back by the grimm. Caligo stood up again but this time his eyes turned completely black as numerous black claws appeared through portals tearing down all the webs. The spider tried to retaliate but this time it was too much. The claws impaled the grimm enough times that it disappeared.

Caligo's body felt weak as he stood. His pupils returned to normal as he looked around for Violet and Earl.

Finding them in some webs he used the last of his strength to cut the webs and take them back to the cave.  
(Next time:Escaping the trial grounds)


	4. Chapter 4

Escaping the trial grounds

-Trial Area(Waterfall Cave)

The aftermath of the battle was thankfully good. Caligo felt bad leaving the other victims of the spider grimm to fend for themselves but he was to tired to go back and check on them.

His body was worn out, no visible injuries but the sheer exhaustion he experienced was more than enough to put him out of fighting shape. He somehow managed to keep concious until it was dawn.

The first rays of the sun arrived. With them they brought visibility to the area and much needed warmth. Caligo could relax now as his fear of getting attacked subsided.

As he rested his weary body Violet and Earl started to stirr as they finally woke up. Looking around they seemed confused at first but when they saw Caligo they connected the dots.

"So you managed to beat it huh" Earl said.

"I honestly didn't expect it to be defeated by anything less than a huntsman" Violet said.

"I'm not sure" Caligo said "Everything's..hazy, due to the adrenaline" He took a breath.

"You don't seem too good" Violet said.

"I'm fine, my aura already recovered the damage. But my muscles feel like they're aflame" Caligo said.

"I hate to admit it but I'll not be of any help on the way back" he continued.

"Well I don't think we're in the greatest shape either" Earl said.

"Yeah" Violet said getting up. She had to force herself to move.

Caligo thought for a moment.

"Come here you two" Caligo called out to the two.

They didn't think much as they came closer to him.

"Close your eyes" he said as he chanted something placing hands on thier heads.

He then opened his eyes looking a bit worse for wear.

"Did you-" Earl stopped himself feeling the energy build up.

"Yeah" Caligo said.

He looked at them covered in an aura. Earl was covered in gray while Violet had a maroon or purplish aura. It quickly disappeared.

"That..should help..." he said breathing heavily "When mine unlocked, I felt myself, heal, almost instantaneously it should be the same-" Caligo stopped talking and stood up.

"What are you doing you should rest a bit more?" Earl said.

"Sadly I can't, the high, you're feeling it will wane over time, it's now or never" Caligo replied.

"I agree we can't wait around here for another day" Violet said.

"Fine then" Earl said.

"I'll take the front, Earl you take the rear" Violet said as they lined up in formation.

They left the cave soon after.

-Trial Woods

"Earl a beowolf at your back" Violet said.

Earl swung his axe chopping it into half.

"Having aura makes these beowolves seem like fodder" Earl said cutting through a grup of them.

"I know what you mean, Caligo don't try to join in just stay behind me" Violet said as he impaled two beowolves that set thie sights on Caligo.

"..." Caligo didn't respond.

After a while.

"Why are so many coming at us anyway? We didn't seem to have as much of a problem while entering" Earl asked.

"Hmm" Violet thought.

"It's probably due to us unlocking our aura, the grimm can sense us easily maybe since we aren't very good at using it" Violet said.

"Or one of us might be having particularly negative emotions" she looked at Caligo.

"...Whatever" Caligo said as he tried to keep his thoughts less hateful.

They finally managed to make it to the exit where a older tribe member was waiting.

"Don't inform anyone about the encounter with the spider. Don't ask why" Caligo said.

"Fine, we'll keep quiet" Violet said.

Earl nodded.

(Next Chapter:Huntsmen academy students?)


	5. Chapter 5

Huntsmen Academy Students

-Branwen Tribe Camp  
When they arrived back at the camp a feast took place along with a ceremony to celebrate the passing of the trial. During the feast Earl found Caligo eating alone.

"So why did you save us? I wouldn't expect someone as comfortable as you with taking lives to put your life on the line. Is there another reason" Earl asked his glance accusatory.

"A reason huh? I don't think I need to justify my actions, how about you and your friend there get stronger so that you don't end us as food for some vile beast" Caligo threathened as he walked away.

Violet arrived from behind some bushes.

"Why did you have to talk to him? This will drag Raven's attention on us" Violet asked.

"I'm not sure, it's just, I feel we need to get him out of here too. The time we fought together I could feel a bond" Earl replied.

"Are you stupid? He's Raven's son a true Branwen. Why do you even think he'll even want to leave? He seems to enjoy being a bandit from what I've seen" Violet berated Earl.

"I guess you're right, I'll drop it for now. But if we have a chance to escape, atleast let me try to talk him into it" Earl said.

"When the time comes we'll see" Violet said walking away.

Earl stared at the night sky, the stars and the broken moon.

"Freedom, one day.." he said as he left.

-Branwen tribe camp(Raven's dwelling)  
"Mother you didn't join the feast?" Caligo said seeing Raven in the house.

"I didn't feel like it" she continued "Good job surviving" she said.

"Thank you Mother" he replied as she lied down and drifted to sleep on the her makeshift bed of leaves.

He lied down on his similar bed and drifted to sleep.

A few days later.

Earl headed to a nearby village as he would try to see the ports for any ships they could take. He had just a little money though, so he might have had to bargain.

"Damn they're here too, guess we're not trusted just as of yet" Earl muttered to himself glancing through the crowd as some faces ducked away.

He had thought being far enough from the base would guarantee his activities remain hidden but he wasn't too sure now. Looking back he noticed his stalkers had dispersed.

He decide to end his search and return back to the camp.

"Hey there could you help us?" A girl with long blue hair blue eyes said.

He turned around to see group of 4 looking at him. They all seemed to have one thing in common thier attire.

"Yes?" Earl asked.

"Have you heard of the branwen tribe? People around here seem far too scared to tell us anything about them" A boy with short red hair and blue eyes asked.

"Yes I have" he said after looking around.

'Is this my chance' Earl thought.

"But why do you want to know about them? They're a dangerous bunch" Earl added.

"That's because we're here to take them down we're team FERS from Haven Academy." The red haired boy said.

'Huntsmen academy students?'Earl thought.

"Well I'll tell you all I know about them" Earl said as he began explaining everything he had learnt living with the branwen tribe.

After the explanation concluded Team FERS seemed shocked and seemed to talk amongst themselves until they finally agreed.

"Thanks for the information we'll be sure to save you and your friends. But are you sure abouts saving this Caligo fellow, since he seems to be the son of your leader" The red haired man whose name was Flare asked.

"I'm sure I can get through to him" Earl said.

"Well thats fine then" The blue haired girl from earlier whose name was Rain said.

"But yeah, a teleportation semblance, that will be tough" Rain continued.

"It will be easy, just leave it all your leader" Flare said.

"Don't worry about him, he's actually pretty strong" Ellie said. She had brown hair and green eyes.

The last member Strom who had green hair blue eyes preferred not ot speak.

"Be ready for combat anyway but for now go inform your friends. We'll prepare a strategy later and inform you. We'll be preparing a strategy later, lets meet again tommorow 1pm" Rain said.

"Sure, I'm glad" Earl said as he left back for the camp.

Was it going to succeed, he wasn't sure, but he was ready to give his all at a chance to finally be free.

"We should really skip this mission, it seems way too risky" Strom said.

"I know what you mean, but the academy marked it as a easy first year mission" Eliie said.

"The academy seems to be getting stranger every day. What about his story do you all believe it?" Strom said.

"It's hard to say honestly but I feel he was truthful" Rain said.

"Yes, I agree and anyway it's our only lead now" Flare said.

"Fine" Strom said.

They returned to the village to further deliberate on thier plan. Renting a room they decided on thier best course of action. The sun was about to set as they finalized thier strategy.

(Next time:Strategic assault)


	6. Chapter 6

Strategic Battle

-Path to Branwen camp

The path was calm and bereft of any followers. Earl made his way to the camp his steps fast and in a rush to attain what he always wanted.

'A path' he thought. It was as if a locked door had opened paving the path to a better future. But it would be a challenge for sure. Earl had prepared for this.

But why did he think Caligo would join him? Did he know something that most people didn't, something that could perhaps make Caligo to actually agree. Maybe he did.

-Branwen Camp

Arriving at the camp he noticed the lack of clan members.

"Where are the rest of the members?" he asked confused.

"They've been out on a raid on a small nearby village" Someone replied.

Getting his answer he left to see Violet and explain what was about to take place.

\- Faen Village  
In another area Caligo along with Vernal and Raven were taking down another village. They didn't seem to have much for in terms of defenses so only the three of them carried the assault while the rest took off back to base with thier plunder.

Leaving the village in ruin Caligo stared silently at the destruction he had wrought. He remembered the words he exchanged with Earl. 'Something other than killing' he thought. Was there even something like that? He didn't know, actually he couldn't know since this was all he had ever known.

The Rule by power mentality was his only teaching. So he continued the onslaught unsure but nonetheless relentless.

-Branwen Camp

Team FERS had arrived prepared to take down the clan.

Noticing the lack of branwen bandits they immediately went on assault. Flare used his flames to begin with.

"We're under attack""Raven's not here" The bandits scrambled as they were chased.

Rain struck at the bandits with her javelin while Ellie went his her gauntlets her punches which when landed made the opponent faint. Strom dug his hands in the mud pulling out a longsword made of pure rock. He then joined the fray exchanging hits. Flare mostly relied on his flames to do most of the work while occasionaly swinging his sword.

They eventually managed to subdue the bandits.

"Where is your leader?" Flare asked.

"She's not here right now" Earl said coming from behind them along with Violet.

"If I ever doubted you I guess I was wrong" he added.

"Well we should leave now before Raven get's back" Violet said looking at Earl. She knew he wanted to talk to Caligo but they couldn't take any unnecessary risks.

Earl thought about it. He knew that he could never get a chance like this again, but weighing the options he couldn't really say anything.

"Sadly we can't leave until we've eliminated thier leader" Rain said.

Earl calmed down. Violet seemed hesistant but she had no choice.

"Come now Branwen clan leader meet your end" Flare said.

-Faen Village outside

"The base has been taken over. The huntsmen don't seem to have killed any of our clan members yet, but they have been taken hostage" A clan member spoke.

"We need to hurry, before they get away" Caligo said.

"Yes let's hurry Raven" Vernal said.

"I've taken on countless huntsmen and come on top this time won't be any different" Raven said putting on her mask.

-Branwen Camp

"Calm down this is going to be fine" Flare said.

"You don't know how strong Raven is along with Vernal who can summon lightning we might be able to match Caligo but with the others I don't really think we can afford it" Violet said.

"You damn traitors, you will be executed for this betrayal" the bandit members chimed in.

Suddenly a lightning strike took place. Raven stepped into the camp with Caligo and Vernal behind looked at the students and laughed.

"You spoke of huntsmen but these are just children, well I'll show them soon enough to not mess with the branwen clan" Raven said taking out her sword blade red.

Vernal held her dual blades while Caligo unsheathed his own. Caligo looked to see his former teammates standing with the hutsmen academy students.

"Perish.." he said as the fight began.


	7. Chapter 7

Origin revealed

Raven leaped into the fray her natural speed proving more than enough to close the immediately went for striking down the traitors who betrayed her clan but her attacks were deflected by Flare and Rain's combined efforts. Flames danced around Flare's body which he sent towards Raven who slashed against with the fire from her own sword negating the attack.

Rain tried to get a hit in since Raven's attention was on Flare which Raven easily countered and sent a flaming slash her way. Rain's aura managed to tank the damage but it seemed to have taken a decent chunk.

The two then decided to focus on a twin pronged attack focusing on tiring Raven and giving her no chance to counter. They chained their attacks blocking,parrying and outright it seemed to be useless as Raven was able to seamlessly keep up,her aura not taking a single hit.

"Out of the way I need to take care of the traitors foremost" Raven said with a calm look on her face but her eyes conveyed anger.

"Their leader's so strong. The headmaster never said the special mission was going to be this tough.." Flare said resting on his sword.

"Our intelligence may have been compromised I can't see any other way of them claiming she was weak"Rain said as she stood wary next to Flare.

On the other side Vernal was going against Ellie and Strom using each blade to easily fight back. Not as gracefully as compared to Raven but she seemed to have taken minimal damage up until now while Strom and Ellie seemed to have been panting.

Vernal jumped in close range with her dual blades twisting and turning leaving no counter to them and when they would try to create some distance she would strike with lightning leaving them no opportunity to rest.

"I'm getting low on aura I'll be able to keep my blade up only for a bit more" Strom said getting a better grip on his sword.

"We'll need to get up close so I can use my semblance on her. You ready?" Ellie said as a greenish light enveloped her gauntlets.

"Yeah lets go" Strom said.

The duo went rushing towards Vernal intent on taking her down.

And the last fight was between Caligo against Earl and Violet.

Emotions were exchanged as thier weapons clashed. Caligo's feeling of betrayal lead him to go berserk dealing damage while taking a decent amount of hits. He still seemed to be in a better state compared to Violet and Earl who were resting right now.

Violet came forward with a strike from her spear which Caligo easily dodged.

"How are you suddenly so much more agile?" she said in disbelief.

"After unlocking my aura Raven gave me some guidance in aura control and swordsmanship, you might see that my strikes are more refined. Leaving that aside" Caligo said.

"Why did you have to betray the clan? We were all family weren't we. To conspire against the clan what had led to this" he said unexpected sadness creeping into his voice.

They were the first people his age that he thought he had made a connection with. The rest of the clan kids would be afraid of him or would stay away from him due to their parent's fear of him.

"Do you really want to know?" Violet said anger seething into her voice.

"Yes tell me what reason could be so important as to lead you to betray your very family" Caligo said matching her tone.

"Fine then you want to know why we did this? We're different from you people" she said.

"Have you ever wondered where all these kids in the Branwen clan come from or the fact that you've never seen a pregnant branwen women or are were you to obsessed with killing?" she said calmer than before.

"I never wondered so what, get to the damn point already" Caligo said getting irritated.

"Let me tell you then they're from the villages your clan goes and raids. They do it only when the adults are around so you must have not seen it but that's the truth. Most of the children here were kidnapped and forced into a life of banditry when they were too young too know and they just accepted we were different" she said her voice turning low.

"Different how?" Caligo said his tone turning more neutral.

In his mind what she was saying did seem to make a lot of sense. He did see more children at the camp's after a village raid but he never seemed to give it any thought. He couldn't argue against the facts but he wasn't like the other children he was born a bandit son of the strongest bandit clan.

"We were both children of huntsmen our parents were friends so we had come to Mistral on something like a vacation. During that vacation I met Earl and we have been friends ever since then. But disaster struck when the village we had inhabited was raided by the Branwen clan. Our parents were killed and we would be too but Raven felt we had potential since we were the kids of huntsmen. So she forcefully integrated us into the clan maybe thinking that over time we would become loyal but I guess that never happened huh" she said.

She then took a breath.

"So what are you going to do now that you know? Are you going to kill us" she says finally.

Strom and Ellie went for another attack against Vernal. This time coordinating their attacks searching for an opening to exploit.

Strom leaped in as a decoy as Vernal went for him. Ellie came up with an attack from her blind spot but Vernal had managed to notice her movements earlier and dodge it. But her dodge left her open for Ellie's semblance any other attack would have been dodged.

Ellie placed her hand on Vernal's back as green light surrounded Vernal. Vernal's surroundings started spinning she tried to attack Ellie with her blades but Strom managed to knock them off her hands.

Vernal held her head for a few moments trying to stand straight but she couldn't and ended up collapsing.

"Phew...it managed to work" Ellie said as she took deep breaths.

"Yeah" Strom said as his sword dissipated.

They tried to go for the final blow but a red portal appeared above Vernal from which Raven appeared. She easily tore through Strom and Ellie's remaining aura making them retreat. She then took Vernal in her arms and told one of the other bandits to care of her.

She then rushed off to again clash with Rain and Flare who seemed to barely be holding on.

Caligo stood there absorbing all the information he just heard. The clan was obviously in the wrong here he couldn't deny that but he couldn't go against the clan.

"I'm sorry I do agree with what your saying but it doesn't matter. I cannot go against the clan.I'll make your deaths as painless as possible" Caligo says he moves to strike Violet who closes her eyes and stands still ready to accept the blade.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Decided to come back to this fic since I did some have ideas for further chapters and honestly I wanted to get this story done sometime in the future.**

As the blade began to approach Violet it was knocked out of his hand.

Caligo looked shocked at his sudden disarmament. Though what shocked him even more was that Earl had taken up arms against him. His sword had fallen too far away so he couldn't just pick it up without getting stabbed by Violet who seemed to have calmed down.

"So it comes to this Earl, are you going to take my life? You never seemed like the type you know" he taunted Earl.

If he was already on his deathbed he might as well go there as a brave man rather than a coward.

"You know Caligo you piss me off. You think you're so much better than all of us just because you got some training from Raven." He came up to Caligo and socked him in the face knocking him to the floor.

"You know the reason why none of the kids like you because you're an arrogant idiot. Not because they're the bad ones"

"And what does any of that have to do with what we were just speaking of now"

"Like us you're also strange you know. Since you're not a true Branwen Clan Member"

"Like I'd buy an obvious lie like that and what even is the definition of a true clan member"

"Guess I need to spell it out you are a random kid picked up by Raven. Raven isn't your mother"

"Another damn lie" Caligo struck with his sword at Earl whose axe deflected the blow.

"So you were after the sword I should have been more careful"

"You'll get enough time to be careful later, that is in your next life"

Caligo launched a flurry of strikes aiming at both Violet and Earl. The attacks kept missing since he was swinging wildly not even paying attention to where he was striking.

"You're too flustered, Caligo give up already. And leave the clan with the two of us."

"Like hell I will"

He kept on attacking but his sword wasn't even swinging properly anymore. In his mind one thing was echoing loudly. The thought that what they had said was true.

Why would they need to lie. If they wanted to lie why didn't they make up a more believable one.

Caligo thought to his furthermost memories from the time he began training to today. He had never once seen Raven smiling. But maybe she was just different from other mothers.

That should be it right. Why was he thinking so much about this lie anyway all he needed to do was go and ask Raven about it. Yeah she would confirm it and tell him everything their saying is lies.

"Let- Me-" Caligo began speaking as he got up from the ground slowly.

"Let you what?" Earl said still on guard.

"Let me hear it from Raven herself" he said as he began walking to where Raven had been fighting with Flare and Rain.

Earl and Violet seemed to trust his word since he also sheathed his sword and they did the same walking along with him.

"It's about time. I finish this" Raven said her sword changing elements constantly as she charged an attack.

Rain in that moment created a barrier which tanked the first hit but fell to the second.

But before Raven could move any further a voice rang out.

"Raven" Caligo called out.

"What is it Caligo? Don't you see I'm busy here?"

"There's one question whose answer I need to know right now"

"Fine ask away, I don't think any of these two will be escaping any time soon"

"Who is my mother?" He asked clearly.

The question couldn't be misheard and when Raven heard it she seemed thoughtful. She didn't answer immediately but waited for a few seconds.

"I cannot tell you who she is since I have taken an oath to keep her name a secret"

"Why are you joking around mother-"

"Caligo you know I'm always serious"

That was the last straw that held together Caligo's sanity. All he had done, he had done so for the sake of Raven the women he though was his mother but now he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Where is my mother?" he asked his mind restless, his voice shaky.

"She's dead I killed her"

At that moment he snapped. The only words he managed to hear was 'I killed her'.

Something changed in Caligo as he stepped forward his right hand began to feel extremely cold as ice shards began to appear on them and it consumed all the skin up till his elbow leaving behind only ice.

Caligo put his hand forward and from his hand several Ice shards appeared and shot themselves directly towards Raven.

"Is this the treatment I get after taking care of you Caligo?"

"Don't speak to me Woman. I don't owe any allegiance to you, though if what you say is true then you owe me your head"he turned around to Violet and Earl, "Take the rest of those huntsmen students and run away. I don't know how long I can keep this ice thing up"

"Caligo"

"Earl, take this as an admission of my guilt. When you manage to live out free don't forget me okay"

"Caligo...Fine I understand I'll be leaving"

"Also Violet I have to apologise to you too"

"Apology accepted I understand why Earl seemed to have an interest in you-"

"You seem to be taking your own sweet time talking" Raven said as she appeared through her portal with a slash.

"Raven I guess it's time we finally end all this" Caligo said, steeling himself.

"Oh Caligo how Naive, do you really think you could fare well against me when not even those huntsmen students weren't able to"

"I don't think I know I can. Those students they were planning to get out of the fight with you alive, I won't be making such a mistake"

"So you know it's pointless but you still desire to fight"

"I do and I will," He said as he touched the ground with his arm.

The part of the ground that made contact with his arm instantly froze and began spreading from the point of contact,expanding outwards freezing everything on it's way to Raven.

Raven ignored the incoming ice and used her semblance to appear behind Caligo, then delivering a quick strike which Caligo rolled away from.

She activated the dust chamber on her sword making it blaze erratically.

They both began running at each other and when they reached at a close enough distance began exchanging attack for attack. Suddenly her attacks increased in frequency each slash was delivered with a more precise angle not giving him much room to fight with.

Vernal now awake was watching the fight between the two from afar.

"Raven you're still going easy on him I should've known" she said.

Back at the fight Caligo was barely keeping up even with the amount of shards he was throwing at Raven; they weren't doing much to keep her at bay.

He dropped to his knees his sword jammed in the ground preventing him from hitting the ground.

"So have you given up?"

He didn't reply to her question. He didn't want to. He knew it would come down to this after all there was no way he could match the woman who taught him all he knew.

"I have. It was all pointless, I always knew that I could never match you"

"Why fight a pointless fight you should've given up from the beginning?"

"It was the anger. So you really did kill her?"

"Yes I did."

"Can I know why?"

"No"

"HaHa HaHa" Unable to know what to say next Caligo just began laughing, "Aren't you going to kill me yet? I'm ready to leave this plane"

"That I cannot do" she picked him up and turned to Vernal, "Whip up a storm and toss him as far away as you can"

Vernal nodded and raised her hands as Caligo began to swerve up into the sky.

"Why?-" was all he could say before he was violently thrust in the direction that the others had escaped in.

As he swerved through the air Vernal turned to Raven and asked the same question.

"Why?"

Raven turned away and began walking back to the other clan members, "Because I made a promise"

…

Caligo continued cruising to the air until he eventually began to descend. He stretched out his still frozen hand which began to extend making a flat base at the end. The flat base made contact with the ground taking the brunt of the force and shattering leaving Caligo to just experience a light fall.

He then went unconscious.

…

After a while he awoke to find himself being carried by Earl.

"Earl why am I-"

"Just relax Caligo we're far away from the branwen clan now"

The memories of the fight with Raven raced in his head.

"I don't know what to do anymore, hearing her say all that I just.." he spoke until his mouth just hung open.

Flare and Rain were in the front while Strom and Ellie were taking the vanguard. Violet and Earl were in the center as Earl supported Caligo's body weight.

"Yeah it's a tough thing to come to terms with. I kinda suspected that she might have been responsible for it" Earl said.

He seemed somber and tired. Violet seemed the same but to a lesser degree. After all they were finally free but didn't want to celebrate just yet seeing as Caligo was still grieving.

It was a tough situation indeed.

The members of Team Fers also didn't speak much, choosing to only speak if necessary.

As it finally began to approach dusk Flare used his semblance to light up a fire after the others had gathered up some twigs and leaves.

Strom used his own semblance to create walls around them out of dirt essentially blocking them in.

Caligo tapped on the wall and gave it a light punch with his still frozen arm which the wall tanked pretty nicely. He then walked on over to where the rest of the members were sitting.

Ellie, Rain and Violet had all gone out to look for some food so the four of them present there just took to lazing around.

"Caligo was it?" Flare said breaking the silence.

The silence was beginning to get overbearing so Caligo was glad that somebody broke it.

"Yes that's my name, did you need me for something?"

"Well not for any chore at least. The thing I wanted to ask you was regarding your still frozen hand"

Caligo raised his right hand, "This thing I'm not even sure what it is. Just when my hand froze I felt an incredible amount of power something almost unlimited and when I outstretched my hand I was able to control Ice"

"That's pretty strange," Strom said as he walked up to Caligo and tapped on the arm, "Yeah this feels like solid ice. Could this be his semblance?"

Flare folded his hands for a moment as he thought.

Earl who had been quiet all this while spoke, "You created the fire here by using your semblance right Flare?"

"Yeah to put it in simple terms semblance's come in different forms and they seem to be tied to your aura. In the huntsmen academy they call it the materialization of the soul or something"

"I get it. So the ability to use ice is my semblance"

"Not quite, the thing about semblances is that they don't cause permanent transformations, well as far as I've seen anyway. And they normally wear off when you're out of aura"

"The moment we found Caligo he barely seemed to have any aura. So it makes sense that this isn't any ordinary semblance" Strom said.

"So should I be hiding this or something?Since it seems unnatural" Caligo asked.

"Honestly that would be a good idea. Strom can craft you a gauntlet that matches your hand by using his semblance. You can do that right Strom?"

"Yeah it shouldn't be a problem. Your hand seems to have frozen uniformly for the most part except for the top which might make the gauntlet look a bit funny. But in terms of utility it should work"

"So how long will the gauntlet take to make?" Caligo asked Strom.

"It doesn't take a lot of time though I'll probably have to do it tomorrow, due to being low on aura"

"Sure"

After a few more minutes of silence. They heard Rain's voice from the other side.

Strom walked on over to the wall and placed his hand against it. The wall began to wither at the point of contact giving way to a human sized hole through which the three of them made their way inside.

He then touched a spot next to the gap and the wall began to regenerate until the hole was no more.

Caligo looked on over to the food they managed to hunt as flare used his flames to cook the meat.

Rain came over to him with a piece of cooked boar meat, "Here Caligo have some"

Caligo began to stretch his right arm but stopped when he remembered that it was frozen.

"Guess i need to learn how to use my non-dominant hand now"He said as he grabbed the cooked meat with his left hand.

They had a decent sized meal as they prepared to head to sleep.


End file.
